The Plan
by Aiko Yamarashi
Summary: I have a plan, a devious plan. It involves a boy, chocolate cake, and a rehabilitation center.
1. Plan of Attack

**I'm trying my hand at a KibaHina fic, so read on and drop a review please. I do not own Naruto, the stores, companies, or anything else. This is clearly fan made.**

Title: The Plan

Summary: I have a plan, a devious plan. It involves a boy, chocolate cake, and a rehabilitation center.

Chapter 1: Plan of Attack

XxX

"So, let me get this straight," Kiba said, scratching the back of his head. "_You_ want _me_ to help _you_ win over _Naruto_?"

I grinned and nodded vigorously.

"And you're trying to get me to do this by bribing me with chocolate cake?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at the cake in my hands.

"I know how much you love my chocolate cake," I said, thrusting it toward him. "Remember that one time I made it for your birthday? If you help me, I'll make you chocolate cake whenever you want!"

Kiba stared at me skeptically. We were both standing in my kitchen in front of my refrigerator; me with a chocolate cake, and him eyeing it questioningly.

I had called Kiba minutes before, telling him that I had a surprise for him. By the time he got to my house, I took him into the kitchen and showed him the chocolate cake, watching him drool over it. But, I wouldn't give him any, at least, not until he heard my plan.

My plan was perfect. It was devious, and it was wonderful. I loved my plan. My plan was to win Naruto's heart. Naruto was the blonde, whiskered boy I'd had a crush on since kindergarten, but I was always too shy to admit my feelings to him. Every time I'd talk to him, I'd stutter and start hyperventilating, and even sometimes faint. But, not anymore! Because I was going to weasel my way in, thanks to the help of my friends: Sakura, the pink haired beauty, Ino, the perky blonde, Tenten, the bun-head tomboy, and Kiba, the scruffy haired boy next door. We'd all known each other for a while now—though, Kiba's known me the longest—and, so far, the girls have all agreed to help me. I didn't even have to bribe them.

"I've got to say, I'm curious," Kiba said, peeling his eyes off the cake to look at me. "Why the sudden interest in Naruto?"

"Well, you know I've liked him for a _long_ time," I explained. "And, I never really got over him. My obsession just kind of died down for a while because I knew I'd never have a chance. But, I've been thinking about it, and, now, with your help, I might be able to succeed in my long-term goal!"

"To win over Naruto?" Kiba guessed. My smile confirmed it. "And you're bribing me with chocolate cake, so that I'll help you?"

"Exactly," I said with an affirmative nod.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Kiba," I groaned. "You're my best friend and I told _you_ about my crush on him first. Plus, you're close friends with Naruto, and also one of his rivals; you can get inside of his head. I thought you'd be willing to help me, so, will you?"

He tapped his chin, deep in thought. "Cake whenever I want, you say?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kiba!"

"Alright, alright, I'll help you," he laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders in a half-hug. "But only because you sweetened the deal." I shot him a glare. "And because you're my best friend."

I handed him the cake, beaming at my victory. The team was assembled, and now it was time to determine our first move.

XxX

I called the girls over and all of us, plus Kiba, sat in various places around my room, except for Sakura. She was standing at my desk, rallying us all together (I nominated her as General of Attack).

"Team, you know our target," Sakura said, whipping out a picture of her, Sasuke, and Naruto, and showing it around the group. She pointed to the blonde boy. "Uzumaki, Naruto!"

We all nodded in confirmation.

"Sakura, you _do_ know we're not actually going to war, right?" Ino asked.

"Like hell we aren't!" Tenten exclaimed, shoving Ino, who was lying next to her, off of my bed. (Kiba and I were sitting on the floor, next to where Ino fell.) "That boy has been running from the affections of our Hinata, and now it's time to face them!"

"Well, he wasn't necessarily running from my affections," I muttered.

"Hinata, if you want Naruto to notice you in the first place, you have to grow some backbone!" Sakura said. "No more muttering, stuttering, hyperventilating—"

"Sakura—"

"—fainting, wheezing, choking—"

"Sakura—"

"—fumbling, mumbling—"

"Sakura!" we all finally yelled, getting her to stop.

"What?" she yelled back.

"We get it," Kiba groaned. "Hinata's got to be more confident!"

"It'll help you with more than just Naruto," Tenten added.

"It'll help you get any guy you want," Ino stepped in, winking at me.

"Well, the guy she _wants_ is Naruto," Kiba said, an edge of frustration in his voice.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're wasting your time with him. He's an idiot! He hasn't even noticed your gorgeous self yet."

Kiba muttered something I couldn't understand and I rolled my eyes. "I'm far from gorgeous."

The whole room gasped in unison, turning to stare at me like I had just wronged them.

"You are to!" Sakura exclaimed, flailing her arms.

"How dare you say something like that!" Tenten jumped in, throwing a pillow at me.

"You're so freaking pretty!" Ino said, slapping me on the back.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I know," Kiba said, more quiet and sincere than the others.

We all turned to look at him, slowly.

"No offense to the rest of you," he added, throwing his hand up as if to shield himself.

The other three girls turned back to look at me, but I was busy staring at Kiba, a light blush forming on my face.

Kiba cleared his throat, awkwardly looking around at everyone. "Can we get back to discussing the mission?" His voice cracked.

"Right!" we all said, and focused back on Sakura.

Sakura passed the picture around to all of us, pointing out Naruto (even though we all knew who he was).

"Our mission, as you have all chosen to accept, is to help Hinata win over the heart of this young monkey—"

"Sakura," I chastised.

"—I mean man. This young _man_," she corrected.

"I think you were right to say monkey," Kiba murmured, prompting me to elbow him in the ribs.

While Kiba let out a silent cry of pain, Sakura went on to explain further. "As of now, we don't have any specific plans, which is what we're here to discuss."

"First, we should figure out where he spends a lot of his time," Tenten suggested, going to stand by Sakura.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" we all shouted at once, and then started laughing. Naruto _was _a ramen-lover, after all.

"Anyplace else?" Tenten asked once we had gotten all of our giggles out. We directed our attention to Kiba.

"What?" Kiba asked, looking around with a nervous expression.

"Where does Naruto like to hang out _besides_ Ichiraku Ramen?" Tenten reiterated.

Kiba thought for a while. "Our school." We all rolled eyes.

"Think deeper!" Ino instructed.

"Alright, alright, don't shoot," Kiba said. "His job."

"Where does he work?" Tenten asked.

"He works at the _Sun and Ski Sports_ down at the mall," he said.

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura said. "With Sasuke!"

Kiba nodded.

"You would know where Sasuke works," Ino muttered.

Sakura glared at her before pouncing on her, screaming, "Die, pig!"

We all scrambled to a corner of the room while Ino and Sakura rolled about the floor.

I sighed, watching the girls scuffle. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Tenten put her hand on my shoulder. "That's quitter talk!"

Kiba put his hand on my other shoulder. "You have to gain some courage if you ever want to get with that loud mouth."

I piled my hands on top of theirs. "And you guys will be there with me every step of the way?"

They each gave my shoulders and comforting squeeze.

"Absolutely!"

"Of course!"

I sighed. "Good. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

XxX

After we managed to pry Sakura and Ino off of each other, we went back to planning our mission. Our first move was to figure out what kind of girls Naruto likes. To figure this out, our plan was to employ Kiba (appointed as The Insider) to chat up Naruto and get the answers out of him casually, so that Naruto wouldn't suspect anything.

"He's not going to suspect anything," Kiba said. "Although, he _is _an idiot. The only thing he'd think of is that _I'm_ trying to get with him."

We all shuddered.

"Who knows what Naruto's capable of," Sakura said. "We need to be prepared for anything."

After Kiba got all the answers out of Naruto,—he's going to try and get them all in one sitting, lest Naruto be freaked out and suspicious—the girls, mostly Ino (appointed Make-Up Artist), would give me a slight makeover to turn me into "the girl of Naruto's dreams," as Ino had put it.

"We're not just going to mold Hinata into something she's not, are we?" Kiba asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course not!" Ino said. "We just need to see if there's some slight tweaking we need to do. If he likes someone completely opposite of Hinata—"

"—I'll give up on him," I completed.

"Really?" Kiba asked. There was a strange light in his eyes.

I nodded.

After the makeover and a confidence boost, the plan was to unleash me on Naruto and take notes of the results. Then, we'd work with what we learned.

"So, is everybody clear on the plan?" Sakura asked. She had drawn the entire thing out on a dry erase board and was reviewing it with us.

"Yes, Sakura," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "We're not idiots."

"Well, not _all _of us," Tenten muttered, eyeing Ino.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope."

"Should anything go wrong, Tenten and I will swoop in and fix everything," Sakura said.

"Well, I'll do the swooping, and you'll to the planning," Tenten said. She was appointed as The Alternate.

"Kiba, are you ready to do this?" I asked him while Sakura and Tenten chatted about alternate situations and Ino examined her nails. "You're the first phase of the operation."

"I can handle it," Kiba said. He added something after that, but I couldn't quite hear it.

"That's good," I said, and then hugged my knees to my chest. "I'm not sure if I can do this without you."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You don't have to worry about that. I promise I'll be with you in whatever we decide to do."

I gave him a soft smile. "Thanks, Kiba."

"Remember, you promised to make me cake whenever I want," he said, poking me.

I squeaked. "Finish the one you have first."

"Want to go get some?" he asked.

I looked around at everyone and then nodded, following Kiba downstairs.

XxX

Neji found us in the kitchen, sharing a slice of the chocolate cake that I made.

"You made cake?" Neji asked, looking between us.

I nodded. "You want some."

"My cake," Kiba muttered, prompting me to kick him under the table.

Neji ignored Kiba's look of pain and shook his head. "I'm not really one for sweets."

"Tenten's upstairs," I told him, watching him pull an apple from a large silver bowl filled with them.

"Oh, really?" Neji asked, washing his apple. "She didn't tell me she was coming over."

I swallowed a bite of chocolate cake. "I don't think she knew she was coming over until I called her."

"You called her?" he asked, and then took a bite out of his apple.

I nodded, poking the icing on the cake with my fork. Kiba moved my fork out of the way with his, attempting to collect a bite of it until I smashed my fork back into his. Then, we started dueling with our forks.

Neji eyed us questioningly. "Alright," he said slowly. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Okay, Neji nii-san," I said, focusing on dueling with Kiba.

We started spinning our forks, each trying to push the other's away. Kiba maneuvered his fork stealthily and flung my fork across the kitchen, letting it hit the tiled floor with a loud ringing.

"Victory!" he cheered, jumping into a victory pose.

I giggled, retrieving my fork and then poking Kiba with it. He winced dramatically, saying, "You got me," and then he fell to the floor.

We both sat there (well, actually, _I_ sat and Kiba was rolling around on the floor), and were eventually met by the girls.

"So, this is where you guys went," Tenten said, observing the scene.

"Chocolate cake?" Sakura whined. "You've been holding out on me."

Ino was licking her lips, but I knew she was desperately clinging to her diet.

"If you want some, it's in the—"

"Mine!" Kiba cut me off, jumping in front of the fridge and shielding it with his body.

We blinked at him for a few seconds, and then resumed conversation.

"Well, we were talking about when we wanted to commence phase one," Sakura said, taking a seat at the table next to me, placing the dry erase board on the table, plan still intact.

"What time do you guys think is good?" Tenten asked.

"The sooner the better," I answered. "I'm already super nervous; I don't want the anxiety to eat away at me for longer than it has to."

"Well, it's not like anyone else is going to snatch him away, so we have a small amount of leeway time before Hinata is completely eaten away," Ino said.

"How about I talk to him the next time I see him?" Kiba asked. "I run into him at school every day, and I work at the same mall. I'll give you girls a heads up before it goes down."

We all looked at each other and nodded. Our plan was going to go into action sometime soon. I just hoped the anxiety didn't eat me whole before it happened. Maybe I could douse it with chocolate cake…

My eyes shot to Kiba, still guarding the fridge. Nope. Not gonna happen.

**Well, I know, kind of a short first chapter, but everything with liven up really soon. Let me know what you think, and drop a review, please!**


	2. Chocoholic

**I still own nothing. **_**Slight**_** SasuSaku side couple. (Sorry SasuNaru fans!) And a big thanks to my first reviewers! I'd state names, but the majority were anonymous, so yeah…Onto the chapter! **

"_It's go time."_

The text that I read from Kiba was enough to make my heart stop. Our plan (Sakura's plan, really) was finally going into action.

It was supposed to go into action a week ago, but for some reason, Naruto was nowhere to be found: not at school, not at work, and no one dared to go to his house and check. We finally convinced Sakura to ask Sasuke where he was (and it took a lot of convincing; whenever Sasuke's around, Sakura drops about 40 IQ points), but he wouldn't say where Naruto was. It's not that he cared about giving out Naruto's personal information, but Sasuke _seriously_ had no idea where Naruto was.

Because we sent _Sakura_ to talk to Sasuke, she wound up confessing our entire plan to him. And he actually wanted to join. (Of course, that was after he asked, "Who's Hinata again?") After much consultation among our group (and a _tiny_ bit of begging from Sakura, but only a tiny bit because it's not like she was obsessed with him anymore. At least, not a lot), we agreed to let him join. (We appointed him as The Outsider.)

"'The Outsider'?" Ino snorted. "What kind of codename is that, Forehead?"

"Like you can come up with anything better, Pig," Sakura retorted, rolling her eyes. "And it was the only thing I could think of! Besides, it's clever because not only does it signify that he gives us all of the outside information on Naruto, but it's funny because he kind of _is_ an outsider. You know, the way he never talks to anyone?"

"Hn." Sasuke, who was sitting right next to her, said. "Why are we sending Kiba in to get the information when I could figure it out just as easily?"

"Well, one: because Kiba has more classes with Naruto than you do," Sakura stated.

"And, two: because Kiba needed a job," Tenten added.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I guess."

"The point is: it's time," I reminded all of them.

We were all gathered around the same table in science, staring at the text messages Kiba had sent to all of us.

"Do you think anyone is suspicious?" I asked, surveying the area for teachers.

"No, Asuma-sensei goes to flirt with Kurenai-sensei in the teachers' lounge at around this time," Sakura said.

"They do more than flirting," Ino pointed out. "That's partially the reason that I never want to step foot in the teachers' lounge."

"Apparently, they do some pretty sick stuff in there," Sasuke said. "I don't know why they hired half of these idiots."

We all leaned toward Sasuke, pushing for more details.

"What?" he asked, studying all of our expectant faces.

"What do they do in there?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke sighed. "All I can say is that you should never touch the copying machine."

We shuddered in unison.

"And where do you get all of your information?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My brother," Sasuke replied.

There was a beat. "Is he hot?" Ino asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

"Stupid question," Tenten muttered.

I quit paying attention to their conversations (not sure I liked where it was going), and focused instead on the message still displayed on my phone. Should I ask him how it was going? The anxiety really was going to kill me. I wonder what Kiba was asking him. And what was Naruto telling him? Was it all working?

"—Hinata?" I tuned back in when I head Tenten say my name.

"What?" I asked.

"It's really sick what goes on when we're not looking, isn't it?" she repeated.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, not as loudly as I wanted to.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah, just fine," I said, sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"It's okay if you're nervous," Ino said. "We've all got your back."

I sighed. "Thanks guys."

My heart stopped again when each of our phones vibrated. We stared at the new text from Kiba: "_The deed is done. Kami, that guy's an idiot."_

Everyone snickered, even Sasuke, and put up their phones.

"I wonder what he said," Ino thought out loud.

"Probably something stupid like, 'She has to love ramen,'" Sakura stated.

"And making him ramen," Sasuke added.

"And talking about ramen," Tenten laughed.

With each added comment, my face grew redder.

"What do you think, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

I hid my eyes behind my bangs and shrugged.

Tenten poked me in the side and continued chuckling with everyone else. This was going to be mortifying.

xXx

After school, we all gathered in my backyard (even Sasuke was there). We reviewed the list Kiba made for us.

"Number one: She has to love ramen," Sakura read, and we all snickered. That's exactly what they predicted.

Ino snatched the list away from Sakura. "Number two: Unique. What?"

"He likes girls that are different," Sasuke informed us. "Since he's such an outcast, he wants someone that's like him."

"Well, Hinata's got the whole purple-ish-hair-thing going on, right?" Kiba noted, messing with my hair. "That's pretty unique."

"She's not much of an outcast, though," Tenten mumbled. "I mean she comes from one of the richest families in town."

"But she's the outcast in her family," Ino chimed in.

"Thanks, guys," I muttered, hiding my face in my lap.

I was sitting, clutching my knees on my patio. Kiba was next to me, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at a small glass table under an umbrella, and Ino and Tenten were next to each other sitting on the rail on the trampoline.

Kiba patted my back. "Hey, this is what you wanted," he whispered.

I fell over into Kiba's lap and covered my face with my hair.

"Moving on," I heard Tenten say, and then the sound of paper wrinkling as she tore the list away from Ino. "Number three: She has to know how to have fun. Well, Hinata's really fun!"

"Yup," Sakura said, and I heard her get up and take the list from Tenten. "Number four: Someone smart. Why would the idiot want someone smart?"

"To make him look like less of an idiot," Sasuke said, causing everyone to chuckle. I could feel Kiba's shaking form.

"Number five," Sakura continued. "She has to be kind."

"To humans and animals," Kiba added. "He gained a few respect points for that one."

"Is that all there is to the list?" Sasuke asked, and I heard him flip through some pages. "He really is simple-minded."

"Well, it's a good thing it's not endless," Ino pointed out. "With only five requirements, he shouldn't be hard to please. You might not even need a makeover, Hina-chan! Just a confidence boost!"

"That's great," Kiba said, shaking me until I sat up. Everyone was flashing me a wide grin. Well, except for Sasuke, of course.

"Time to unleash the beast?" Tenten asked. "A.K.A. Hinata?"

"Only one problem with that," Kiba said slowly.

"What?" Sakura asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Anyone notice that Naruto has been around for a while?" Kiba pointed out.

"Oh, right," Ino said. "How is this going to work, then?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

We all turned to him.

"I told you, I have no idea where the dobe goes anymore," he stated.

"Well, he told me," Kiba said.

"WHAT?!" we all exclaimed, causing Kiba to fall back on the patio.

"Tsunade was concerned with his ramen addiction, so she made him go to some form of therapy class for a couple of weeks," he explained, repositioning himself. "He checks in at school at the beginning of every week, gets the week's assignments, and then he's out again."

"…That's just said," Tenten said after a moment of silence.

"So, the only real way we can show him Hinata is to go to one of his therapy classes," Sakura stated. "Did he tell you where he goes?"

"Yeah, it's therapy place right by the mall," Kiba answered.

"Perfect," Tenten said, wringing her hands. "Hinata, you're about to develop some mental problems."

"I think she already has them for being interested in the dobe," Sasuke said, triggering more laughter.

Oh, this can't be good.

XxX

I looked around the small room at the circle of empty chairs. Joy.

Sakura found information on Naruto's therapy classes and called to sign me up. So, there I was in a small brick room with only one large window on the side wall. There were blocks in the corner, so it looked like it doubled as a preschool. There was a chalkboard behind the other end of the circle and a pot of coffee brewing in the far corner away from me.

"Oh, it seems you're the first one here," the instructor said when she saw me. "You must be the new member. Hello, I'm Anko Mitarashi."

I shook her outstretched hand and introduced myself.

"Well, you're a quiet one, aren't you?" she laughed. "Don't worry, we're all friends here. Make yourself comfortable."

That brought me to my current situation of sitting alone in a circle of chairs while Anko was in the back gathering some supplies.

"Testing, testing, can you hear me?" Sakura's voice rang in my ear.

"Ow!" I squealed, clapping a hand over my ear piece. "Loud and clear."

The group decided it would be a nice idea to spy on the meeting and provide necessary assistance. So, they shoved an ear piece in my ear to communicate, and a little microphone blended into the dark collar of my dress so that they could hear Naruto. Sakura, Tenten, and Kiba were hiding in the bushes outside the window.

"Great, we have contact," I heard Sakura tell the others.

"Saku-chan, I'm still not sure about this," I whimpered. "I mean, I don't have any problems to discuss, and I have no idea what I'll say to Naruto."

"Wait for him to notice you," Tenten said. "Only talk when he talks first. And trust me, he will. You look kick ass in that dress."

My face reddened. "Thanks."

Just then, the door opened and more people started entering.

XxX

I sat by myself at one end of the circle while everyone else chatted at the other end.

"Still no sign of Naruto," I whispered to Sakura and the others. "Are you sure this is the right class?"

"Well, I checked the…" I tuned Sakura out when I spotted orange coming through the doorway.

"Bingo!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "He just walked in."

"Score!" Tenten shouted, and I heard her high-five someone. Probably Sakura.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, coming closer to me and taking the seat next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, Neji suggested that I get some help," I lied, giving him a small smile.

"I wouldn't have listened to him," Naruto snorted. "These people are a bunch of low lives. I swear Anko has a drinking problem."

I giggled. "How redundant."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. "So, what are you in for?"

"Um…" We still hadn't figured out what I'd make up as my story.

"Alright, guys, let's get this show on the road!" Anko cheered as she entered the room, taking a seat in the circle.

Phew, saved by the Anko.

"Who wants to go first?" Anko asked, examining the circle.

A man on the opposite side of the circle stood up. "Hello, my name is Genma, and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi, Genma," everyone else in the circle said in a monotone. Wow, it was just like the movies.

xXx

We had made it almost the entire way around the circle. With each new story, Naruto would snicker and whisper something to me. The earpiece remained silent (except for the occasional mutters of "What an idiot").

"What about our newbie over there?" Anko asked, her voice aimed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Alright, Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered.

I gulped. "Guys, help," I whispered into the microphone as I stood up slowly.

"She's a shy one," Anko informed everyone.

"H-Hello, my name is Hinata," I sputtered, "a-and I'm a, um…"

"Chocoholic!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm a chocoholic," I stated, trembling.

"Hi, Hinata." Naruto was louder than everyone else.

"Really? Chocoholic?" I heard Kiba through the speaker.

"Yeah, Kiba's the chocoholic!" Tenten stated.

"I panicked," Sakura mumbled.

I sat back down, not bothering to say anything else, and buried my face in my hands.

"That was perfect," Naruto whispered, patting me on the back. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

I gave him a meek smile and heard Sakura and Tenten squeal in unison while Kiba snorted.

XxX

When the meeting let out, I released the breath I had been holding the entire time.

"Hey, Hinata, it was great seeing you here," Naruto said as I grabbed my stuff to leave. "I think you can conquer your problem easily. I couldn't ever tell you were addicted to chocolate. I mean, look at you!"

I blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Thanks, Naruto. It's great knowing that you're here, too."

"Leave him wanting more!" Tenten's voice crackled into my head. "Walk away!"

"Well, I'll see you around," I said, turning and starting to walk out of the room. My stomach was in knots.

"Wait up!" Naruto called after me, and then his hand caught my shoulder and spun me around. "Are you, um, busy tonight?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"You're not!" Sakura reminded me. "But don't sound too eager."

"No, why?" I asked, attempting to act cool. I'm such a fail.

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to get some ramen tonight." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "So, do you?"

"Isn't he supposed to be avoiding ramen?" Sakura asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be avoiding ramen?" I echoed.

"What can I say? I'm a rebel," he said with a wink. "So, do you want to get some ramen with me?"

"Um, sure," I said, still trying to act cool. I'm sure he could hear my heart pounding.

"Awesome!" he cheered, punching the air. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright," I said. "I'll see you then."

Then I turned and walked out of the room without looking back.

Sakura, Ino, and Kiba rushed me at the front of the building as soon as I walked out.

"'Sup chocoholic?" Kiba laughed, ruffling my hair.

"You've got a date!" Sakura squealed.

"Let's go tell the others," Tenten said, and dragged me behind them as they rushed back to the Hyuuga complex.

I couldn't believe it actually worked…

**XxX**

**I know, short and kind of lame. It's not exactly how I wanted it to turn out, but I'm working through a bit of writer's block. I promise it'll get better and KibaHina will be exposed soon! Review?**


End file.
